The Secret of N.I.M.H. (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's Movie-Spoof of Don Bluth's 1982 animated film The Secret of NIMH. Cast * Mrs. Brisby - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Jeremy - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Nicodemus - Winston (Alpha and Omega) * Mr. Ages - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Auntie Shrew - Clover (All Hail King Julien) * The Great Owl - Kerchak (Tarzan) * Justin - Balto (Balto; 1995) * Jenner - Steele (Balto; 1995) * Sullivan - Br'er Wolf (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit) * Teresa Brisby - Tagalong Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Martin Brisby - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Cynthia Brisby - Rita (Go Hugo Go) * Timmy Brisby - Thumper (Bambi) * Paul Fitzgibbons - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) * Billy Fitzgibbons - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Dragon the Cat - Killer Panther (Garfield) * Brutus - Classified (The Penguins of Madagascar) * Jonathan Brisby - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Mrs. Right - Willow (Angry Birds) * Rats of NIMH and Animal Residents - Various Animals Scenes Index: # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 1 - Prologue/Main Titles # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 2 - Judy Hopps Visits Rabbit/Asking For Medicine # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 3 - Judy Meets Big Bird/Killer Panther Attacks # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 4 - Aquaintance/Big Bird's Potential # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 5 - Auntie Clover/"Flying Dreams" # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 6 - Moving Day # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 7 - Seeking Wisdom/The Great Fenrir # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 8 - Helpful Big Bird # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 9 - Exploration/Classified Chases Judy Away # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 10 - Meet Balto/The Great Council Meeting # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 11 - Big Bird Gets All Tied Up # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 12 - Winston/The Story of NIMH # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 13 - The Rose/Steele's Plan # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 14 - The Plan/Judy Volunteers # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 15 - Big Bird's Mission # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 16 - Drugging Killer Panther/Captured # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 17 - A Call From NIMH/Moving Judy's House # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 18 - Judy's Escape/Steele Takes Over # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 19 - Balto Vs. Steele # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 20 - The House Sinks/The Rose's Power # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 21 - New Power/Big Bird Finds Willow # The Secret of NIMH (1982) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Secret of NIMH (1982) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Zootopia (2016) * Sesame Street (1969-2019) * Alpha and Omega Series * Winnie the Pooh Universe * All Hail King Julien * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series) * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit * Robin Hood (1973) * The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 * Go Hugo Go * Bambi * Bambi 2 * Garfield * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Angry Birds Movie * The Angry Birds Movie 2 Gallery Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Mrs. Brisby Big Bird-0.png|Big Bird as Jeremy Winston-0.jpg|Winston as Nicodemus Rabbit in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Rabbit as Mr. Ages Clover all hail king julien.jpg|Clover as Aunt Shrew Kerchak in Tarzan.jpg|Kerchak as The Great Owl Balto1-0.jpg|Balto as Justin Steele-0.png|Steele as Jenner Brer-wolf-adventures-of-brer-rabbit-3.07.jpg|Br'er Wolf as Sullivan RITA.png|Rita as Teresa Brisby A70D20CE-2EF0-4D79-8412-522E8AB339AA.jpeg|Young Tod as Martin Brisby Tagalong Rabbit.jpg|Tagalong Rabbit as Cythia Brisby Thumper the Little Rabbit.jpg|Thumper as Young Timothy "Timmy" Brisby Amos Slade.jpg|Amos Slade as Farmer Paul Fitzgibbons Widow-Tweed-(Fox and the Hound).jpg|Widow Tweed as Mrs. Beth Fitzgibbons Christopher-robin-winnie-the-pooh-7.74.jpg|Christopher Robin as Billy Fitzgibbons The Panther (Garfield).png|Killer Panther as Dragon the Cat Agent Classified.jpg|Classified as Brutus Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde as Jonathan Brisby willow-the-angry-birds-movie-2.4.jpg|Willow as Mrs. Right See Also: *The Secret of N.I.M.H. 2: Bugs Bunny to The Rescue (Davidchannel's Version) (Following) Category:The Secret of NIMH movie spoofs Category:The Secret of NIMH Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Davidchannel Don Bluth Movies Category:The Secret of NIMH (Davidchannel's Version) Series